You Told Me Forever
by ForeverandalwaysXz
Summary: "A high-pitched scream echoed through the city. 'Star' was the only thing I thought. I screamed her name and as I turned around I saw her being thrown into a black hole by Jinx. And just like that, gone." What will Robin do, will he get Star back? Robstar forever. Kidnap story. Rated K plus because there might be kissing :)
1. Hey, It's Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, if I did there would be more Robstar moments : D

_She's beautiful, every part of her. I was holding her in my arms, on top of Titan Tower. I wish I could freeze this moment and stay in it forever. The sky tuened from __blue to pitch black, and Star's expression changed. She held onto me for protection. Something started __coming up from the water. I knew that mask from anywhere. Slade. I pushed Star back and was prepared to fight. She told me that everything was okay. No it wasn't,__Slade is not someone to toy around with. But Star, she went to Slade's side, protecting him. Why? Then, everything melted around me._

I woke up to the sound of Star dancing around the halls singing : "Wake up friends! It is the time of morning!" Thank God it was only a dream. As much as I hate being woken up early, at least it was Star, and at least she was fine. If Beastboy woke everyone, he would turn into a big chicken and crow. Is miled and went into the hall of Titan Tower. I hugged Star, I needed to hold her, knowing she was okay and protected. I have grown a few inches in the last month, and now I'm an inch taller than her. Not bad Robin, not bad. "Good Morning Robin friend" said Star. I greeted her back, "Good morning Star" The memory of last night flashed into my head.

_"Star, what are you doing out here, come on, we're playing twister inside, it fun!"_

_ "Robin, I do not not feel like playing a game of twist"_

_"Star, is everything alright"_

_"I'm just confused"_

_"About what"_

_"About us. You say I'm not your girlfriend, but you treat me differently. You do not treat me like you treat friend Raven"_

_"Star.. It's just, that.. That-"_

_"Robin, you and the team are all I have, I do not think you realize this. I am not at home, this planet is strange to me. I'm frightened that I might lose you."_

_"Star, I would never leave you, or let anybody hurt you. Never."_

_"Promise"_

_"No, I don't promise, because promises get broken. I will never leave. I'll be with you… Forever."_

I smiled at the memory. Then, Beastboy and Cyborg came around the hall fighting over what to have for breakfeast. Star said, "Why can't we have everything" "Well, I'm not doing the dishes", I said while tickling her. Her laugh is so adorable. We woke up Raven (and it was hard, she's not a morning person) and went down to make some breakfast.

Halfway through breakfast, the alarm went off,

"Titans, trouble" I said like usual. "North of town. It's the H.I.V.E"

"MAAAANNNNNNN", said Beastboy, "I wanna finish eating.

"No time for that, Titans GO!" I hopped on my moter cycle, Cyborg in his car while Raven levitated and Beastboy and Star flew. While we were driving there I couldn't help but look at Star. Why was she so beautiful? Wait, Robin don't get distracted, she my team mate. I fight with myself like this all the time in my head. I have mixed feeling about her. We go to the scene of H.I.V.E. destroying our city. Gizmo launched towards me but I dodged, grabbing on of his mechanical legs and smashing him into a car. He sprang back up and used his mechanical arms to throw me against a building. Yep, that's going to be a bruise tomorrow morning. I took out my pipe and starting fighting him. Lucky today he was out of it and I hit him perfectly in the temple. And I thought I was going to have a bad bruise tomorrow. I looked around to see if my team mates were alright. Cyborg was fighting face to fist with Mammoth, Beastboy, Raven and Star were taking on Jinx. I decided to help Cyborg because it was obvious Gizmo was passed out on the floor. I ran over and kicked Mammoth in the face, and Cyborg blasted him with his hand laser. Mammoth lunged toward me, but Cyborg tripped him and he face planted on the hard cement street. We bursted out laughing, and that's when I heard her. A high-pitched scream echoed through the city. "_Star_" was the only thing I thought. I screamed her name and as I turned around I saw her being thrown into a black hole by Jinx. And just like that, **gone.**


	2. Wohoo, it's Chapter 2

_Star" was the only thing I thought; I turned around to her being thrown into a black hole by Jinx. And just like that, gone." _

I was shocked. I couldn't move, couldn't think. All I thought was revenge. I lunged toward Jinx. Punches after punches. I couldn't handle myself, Star was gone. I was sure. I heard my team mates saying that I've done enough, but I haven't. I need vengeance. Cyborg pulled me away. "Robin, Star will be fine, she can handle herself, she not a child." Cyborg had no idea what that hole was. I explained, well I guess I was yelling…

"CYBORG, THAT WAS A WARP HOLE, SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE ON THIS PLANET RIGHT NOW, MAYBE IN THIS UNIVERSE AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT HER SURRONDINGS, SHE COULD BE IN TROUBLE, AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO KNOWS WHERE IT LEADS IS JINX!" The team was breathless, I guess they had no idea.

Then Jinx started talking. "You think I'm going to tell you…" She said weakly.

It took everything in me not to punch her. "TELL ME NOW YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT I CAN DO"She was weak, I could tell. All she said was "S-S-Slade…" Then she disappeared. It was strange, she dissolved into the ground "Well, at least we have a lead" said BeastBoy.

"No time for jokes Beastboy, this isn't funny; Star, she could be anywhere. And I need to find her" I said. Cyborg suggested we go back to titan's tower to track her. I didn't know what else to do, but I guess that's a good start. _Star, I will find you._

Starfire's P.O. V.

_Blackness, pitch blackness is all I remember. Then I see a light, a light with all my friends in there. They were happy, smiling having a good time. I saw Robin, he was __calling me to come into the light, but I couldn't go to him. Something was holding me back. As much as I struggled to move forward, it hurt me more. Suddenly, Robin __frowned, he look disappointed, then he left; like he forgot about me. I saw him and the others having a joyous time without me. I stopped struggling, and let go, __drifting into the darkness. _

I sprang up, scared and sweaty. I was tied up and on the ground in an old abandoned building. It was cold and dark. Then I remember what happened. It was Jinx, it was all Jinx. She hit me with that rusty pipe she got off that building. All I heard was Robin call my name and then I fainted. _Robin. _Where was Robin. He should be here by now. I shouldn't worry though, He's probably doing all he can in his power to find me.

"Ah, so the princess has woken up" said a calm, yet creepy voice. I knew that voice from anywhere, it was Slade.

"Release me at once Slade."

"What if I said no to the precious little Starfire"

"Then Robin and the others will find you Slade."

"Ah, you silly little girl, you know they forgot about you. You're not much to remember anyway."

Robin has warned me about Slade doing this. He uses his persuasive words to make it sound like he is right. But it's not going to work on me. "You're wrong Slade."

"Who's here to say I'm wrong. It's obvious Robin isn't her. Your precious little boyfriend. Wait, too bad he doesn't feel the same way my dear"

"W-what do you mean."

"Isnt it obvious Star he-"

"Only Robin calls me Star" I tried to use my powers, but something was wrong. I tried and tried all I could, but my eyes and hands would not release the energy.

"Poor Star, too bad you've been drugged. Where was I… Oh yes. Robin only tells you likes you because if he told you the truth, you wouldn't want to be on the team anymore. Robin and I are much alike, and we think alike. I would do the same. We all know how sensitive you are."

"Stop lying!" I held back the tears as much as I could, but I failed myself and a tear ran down my cheek. What does he want from me, why am I here?

"What a shame your friends didn't choose to find you. Your clock is ticking Star, and it's getting close to the end." And with that, Slade disappeared into the shadows.

At this point I wasn't holding back my tears. Why should I? I don't have much time left here on Earth anyway. Slade did say my clock was ticking, and I know that means death. But I avoided thinking about one question. Was all he said about Robin true?


	3. Yes Indeed, It's Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This chapter is really interesting! I hope you like it! Please, leave a review and thanks again. This is my first Story! :D**

Robin's P.O.V.

We drove back to Titan Tower as fast as possible. We had to locate her. Cyborg turned on the computer, but her tracking device was off. I couldn't believe it. I  
needed time on my own to think, so I went to my room. Star was always disappointed when I went to my room and stayed there a long time thinking about Slade. This was different though, Slade crossed a line. I looked into the special crate that had all of my clues about Slade, and I saw his mask. It was staring at me. For a second, I thought the red eye was glowing. I shook my head and looked again, but it wasn't. _You're just imagining things now Robin, Star can handle herself, you taught her well._ It's funny, it's been about an hour and I already miss her. I remember how happy she made everyone feel.

Flashback

_Star had only been on the team for about three weeks, and she was still getting used to all of us. I was ready to train, when I couldn't find her. Of course I got scared, I __thought the aliens had taken her in so she can be their slave. I looked everywhere for her in the tower, then I went to the roof. There she was, looking beautiful as __ever._

"Everything alright?" I asked

"Yes, I am doing great! I love the Earth and all the friends it gives me!"

"That's great Star!"

"Yes, and you Robin, you are my favorite friend!" She said excitedly

"Thank you Starfire." I said blushing a little.

"Call me Star, I like that much greater"

"Okay then Star."

End of Flashback

I smiled at the thought of her. I went to go see if Cyborg has any leads.

"Cyborg, did you find anything useful?"

"Sorry Robin, every lead I find is invalid. I can't find anything."

"WELL TRY HARDER"

"Robin, you need to control your emotions", said Raven calmly

What do these people expect of me? I probably lost her for good. If Slade's involved. He knows what he's doing. The love of my life, gone. _Robin, she's not your __love, she's your team mate. _I need to remember that. I can't let my emotions get in my way of me tracking her down. Raven is right. This is just another case. I started watching some T.V. to get my thoughts strait. Yay! Teen Titan's is on, I love when T.V. shows are based off us! (Haha see what I did thereJ) Then, the T.V. screen flashed and turned black, then I saw him. It was Slade, he was laughing at us. He was laughing at me.

"What do you want?" I said with my teeth clenched slowly.

"Ohh, so you don't want to know how your girlfriend is doing."

"Where is she Slade"

"It doesn't matter that much Robin, does it?

"LET HER GO!"

"Hmm… No"

"Slade, I will spend the rest of my life tracking you down, and when I find you, you will regret ever taking her. Do you hear me? And if you lay one finger on her…"

"You'll what? Robin, you don't understand. You're powerless against me."

"You can't do anything Slade."

"I can hurt you."

"I'd love to see that." I said sarcastically.

Slade took out a remote control with a button on it. "Robin, I didn't want to have to use this, but you gave me no choice…" He said with a sly tone in his voice. He hit the button "Actually, I did." The screen switched to a different room. The room was dark and it had cement floors. There was a bed right in the middle of the room, one of Slade's robots was there. So was my Star. They tied her onto the bed. She screamed "I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME GO!" She's so cute when she's angry, but that's not the point. Slade's robot slapped her across the face, hard. I knew it hurt, because you could see the handprint on her face. Star screamed. Loud. It hurt me, and I knew I was about to have a breakdown. The screen switched back to Slade laughing. I screamed "Let her go you monster! You can have anything you want in the world, just let her go." I could feel tears coming on, but I held them back. I had to be strong, for her.

"Ah, silly Robin, this is the only thing I desire, seeing you like this. It is quiet amusing."

"Slade, you'll regret this"

"But Robin, I regret nothing.

The screen went back to Star, and the robot kept hitting and hitting her. Then back to Slade laughing. " Goodbye Robin" said Slade. Just like that, the T.V. switched back to basic cable. I could not believe what I just witnessed. Star, there hurting my Star. I looked back at my team mates, looks like I wasn't the only one affected by Slade. Beastboy was turned into a Turtle and was hiding in his shell. I guess he didn't know it all ended. Raven was doing a special meditation, the one she does when her emotions are about to get out of control. And Cyborg, his robot parts were a different shade of blue, a blue you see and get depressed. I have never seen them this torn down before. I don't blame them. Star is the person who balances out this group. She makes Raven have a little bit more happiness, make Cyborg and Beastboy calm down and NOT rip off each other's heads. And for me, she's my everything. Then, something snapped inside of me.

_I love her. I love Starfire._


	4. I gave you more, here's Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the Feedback! Please give me your opinions on the story. I love you guys. *kisses* XOXO**

Starfire's P.O.V

I was sitting on the ground, cold and scared. "_Where was Robin when I need him?" _I heard footsteps and was expecting the worse. Out of nowhere, someone threw a piece of cement at my head, and I passed out.

When I came to, my legs and arms were tied to the bed posts, and I couldn't move.(This is when Slade was talking to Robin) One of Slade's robots were next me keeping guard. I heard Slade's, voice. For a second I could have sworn I heard Robin's but I cancelled out that idea. Then, I heard it again. I started screaming. Scream for everything; for Robin. Then, I realized my first step to Robin is to be released.

"I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME GO!" I screamed with all my mind, heart and soul.

The robot stood up. Yep, I'm in trouble. He threw his hand up, and slapped me across the face. The pain rushed through my face and through my whole body. It stung, and the worst part was that I couldn't put pressure or hold my face because my hands were tied up. I started screaming more, and crying. I couldn't help it. This was torture. The robot stood up again and slapped me multiple times. I tried not to scream, but I couldn't help it. He slapped my more and more. That's when I decided to shut up, because if I did, he would stop harming me. I heard Slade laughing and then he walked into the room.

"Please release me Slade" I said with great gratitude.

"No, and behave yourself my darling, things will get better soon."

"Things will never get better Slade, not as long as I'm with you. You, you jerk!(Boom, ten points for Starfire!)

"Ah, Star, you don't understand. You love me.

Why was he doing this to me. Sure, I was one of his enemy's, but not as bad as Robin. He hated Robin more than anything.

"Why are you doing this to me?

"To hurt Robin."

"You told me he didn't have feelings of love for me."

"He doesn't, he needs you to keep the team together. With you gone, the team will be useless."

"You are pure evil Slade, and when Robin comes-"

"Haha, you still believe the little wimp wants to save you!"

"I heard him having conversation with you…"

"You must be dreaming honey"

"Slade, I am not that dumb, I heard his voice."

"Still think you're a princess. Star, you have been saved too many times by Robin. I think this time you won't be so lucky.

"LET ME GO I COMMAND YOU"

"Star, sweety stop fighting me-"

"NO, I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING YOU SLADE, UNTIL I SEE THE LIGHT IF THE DAY, AND I SEE ROBIN."

"You don't want to see him"

"You don't know anything about me Slade."

"I know more about you than you thing my dear."

Slade exited the house, and I was left there in the silent, to think about myself. My only companion was Slade's robot, but he could stand up any minute and harm me. I'm starting to have doubts in Robin's plan. Slowly, I started dazing into a sleep.

Robin's P.O.V.

_"I love her. I love Starfire."_

I could handle this realization. I finally admitted to myself. She's beautiful, wonderful, a joy to have around. Every part of her I love. Tears starting dripping down from my eyes. I guess I was crying from joy and pain. The team all stopped to look at me. I asked Cyborg if he could track where the video came from and he rushed to his computer. For some reason, I couldn't stop smiling. _I love her, I love her! _Then I remembered. That monster has my Star. No. No, this can't be happening.

"Cyborg, find anything"

"No, but where ever it came from, it was abandoned, and there has to be some electricity used. She might be in the south side of Jump city, if she's still in this town. I can make a call to the Jump city electric company."

Why didn't I think of that before? The South side of Jump city is where all the abandoned ware houses are.

"We can only hope she's okay." Said beastboy

"Raven, Beastboy come with me. And Cyborg, keep it up."

I hopped on my motorcycle, and Raven and Beastboy flew. I need to get there as fast as possible. I need her.

"Okay, Titans let's split up. Raven and Beastboy, you go to the left of the towers, and I'll go to the right."

I started breaking down every door I saw, locked or not. Every warehouse I looked into, there wasn't a sign of Star. I finished looking in all of them. _She's not here. _

"Robin!"

"STAR?" I said back

"No silly, it's Beastboy. And we found something you might want to see…"

I knew this wasn't good, the way he said that. I ran to Raven. It was the room, the bed was there and everything. It looked like a TV was yanked out of the wall. I ran over to the bed, and she wasn't there. But there was stained red on the bedsheets. _They hurt her._ There it was, on the wall. It was written with red paint. At least I hoped it was paint, not blood. It read:

"Look's like you were quick Titan's, but not quick enough."


End file.
